The Beginning
by Siana17
Summary: A one-shot about why Adelle started working for the Dollhouse.


**A/N: This is a story that has been playing in my head for a while and I finally got around to sitting down and writing it today. I'm just in one of those fictiony moods...**

**Just so you know, I know only the basics about stem cell reseach and the controversy surrounding it. I've tried to say as little as possible about it directly, in order to minimise the risk of getting it entirely wrong.**

**A quick disclaimer - the views expressed about stem cell research in this story are not necessarily my own. (Nor, in fact, are they necessarily Adelle's, but that's probably a different story.)**

* * *

Adelle strode along the wood-panelled corridor, her heels clicking against the polished floor. She held her head high and her back straight – the only sign of the debate raging in her head was a slight crease between her brows.

She knew it had been the right thing to do. Of course it was. It most definitely was. So this summons meant nothing. No matter what they knew, no matter what they had found out, she stood by her decision. She did.

But how did they know, anyway? She thought she had covered her tracks perfectly. And it was only a small action, and it benefitted the company... Surely they wouldn't fire her. That couldn't be what this was about. She'd worked hard for this company for five years. She had given up everything for it. Rossum wouldn't fire her now. They couldn't. Not when she was doing so well. It had been in everybody's best interests.

It was, after all, the reason that she was doing this job. Her entire adult life had been invested in stem cell research and the benefits it would bring. Yet despite the wonders she knew could be achieved, they were still hindered. Stopped from doing everything that they could. Slowed down, when all they wanted was to speed up and see where this research could take them. Just because some small groups of people were getting worked up about the disposal of embryos, there was so little they could do. Did they not realise what could be achieved? Embryos were disposed of, yes, but they weren't children. They were never going to be. And doing this meant that the world would become a better place for everyone already in it. For all the children who would be born.

She had only been acting in everybody's best interests. It had been a difficult decision, but in the end, she was here to help people. That was all she had done.

She slowed to a stop when she reached the polished oak door. Perhaps it wasn't even about that. Perhaps it was something entirely different. She looked at the receptionist.

"He's expecting you," the young woman said in answer to the glance.

With a very slight sigh, Adelle smoothed the crease in her brow, brushed her hands down her straight pleat skirt and pulled her jacket into place. She rapped on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

She pushed the door open and entered. Her boss had stood and came forward to greet her.

"Adelle. How nice to see you. You look as ravishing as always."

Adelle smiled. This didn't seem like a talk where she was going to get fired.

"Mr Harding," she said, nodding. "What can I do for you?"

Harding laughed. "Always so blunt, Adelle! Take a seat." He indicated the plush leather chair at his desk. "Can I get you a drink?" He headed to a table in the corner that held a variety of liquors.

Adelle hesitated, her composure ever so slightly ruffled. This wasn't what she had been expecting. "Perhaps some tea," she said with a smile.

He laughed again, finding amusement in her request. "You English," he said, as he returned to his desk and sat down opposite her. He pressed a button on his phone.

"Mona, could you please fetch us a pot of tea? Thank you."

He reclined back in his seat and regarded her. She sat straight, holding his gaze steady. He smiled.

"Well, Adelle," he said. "Since you like to get straight to the point... We've been very impressed with your work. Particularly... recent developments."

Adelle raised a perfectly-plucked eyebrow. "Thank you, sir," she acknowledged.

"Your work over the last five years has been outstanding. We knew as soon as we heard your speech at that conference that we had to have you on our team. Your work in stem cell research has been invaluable. You are clearly willing to always go above and beyond. To do anything in order to help people."

Adelle sensed that there was more to his words. So Rossum knew what she had done and not only were they willing to overlook it, but she was being praised for it. But why this meeting? Where was this going?

"Yes, sir. That has always been what motivates me. We should go to whatever means necessary in order to help people to the best of our abilities."

His smile grew. "Yes indeed, Adelle, yes indeed." He paused and looked at her critically for a moment. "You have come to the attention of our founder," he said. "He has taken a particular interest in you."

"Really?" said Adelle, keeping her voice and face cool, but swelling with pride and joy inside.

"What do you know about Rossum's neuroscience research?" Harding asked.

Adelle frowned slightly, surprised at the abrupt change of subject. "I read a paper on it recently. It was very interesting, I must say. It's amazing what we are learning about how memories and personalities work. I was particularly intrigued by the section of personality manipulation."

"Yes?" Harding prompted.

"Yes," Adelle continued, her brain working furiously on an entirely different train of thought as she spoke, "the section discussed the possibility of treatment allowing us to repress certain aspects of personality, which would be particularly helpful in dealing with dangerous criminals, for example." She thought she understood what this was about now. She pushed down her excitement, determined to keep cool.

"It would indeed. In fact... that is something that we have already tested and succeeded with."

Adelle raised an eyebrow again, feigning surprise. She already knew that Rossum's research was far more advanced than the paper had revealed.

"We would like to offer you a new position, Adelle," Harding said abruptly. "Our research is far more advanced than has been revealed, as I suspect you may well know." Adelle lifted one side of her mouth in a small smile. "There is a particular new technology that we have developed. It has passed its early stages and is really a monumental invention. This technology will help people, Adelle. We have great plans for it, and we would like you to help us carry them out." He sat back, surveying her, waiting for her response.

"That sounds very interesting, Mr Harding." She had her suspicions about what this technology was.

"I'm sure you want to know more. But this is top secret business, Adelle, and I'm afraid we're going to need to know whether or not you're on board before this conversation can continue. There are people who wouldn't understand. You know all about that, of course."

Yes, she did. Obviously, that was why she had been called. She had proved that the greater cause was more important to her than anything else. Her knowledge of Rossum's research was sketchy, but if she understood the little she knew correctly, then this really _was_ going to be monumental, and it really could help people. But it was dangerous. Which side was she going to come down on? It was one thing to skirt under some rules in order to further her research, but this was something much more than that, she was sure. Who did she want to be? What did she want? What Harding was offering her was big. She would never get another opportunity like this. No matter the consequences, she knew she wouldn't turn away from this now. Besides, this would help people, and that was everything she had worked for.

She smiled at Harding. "Of course," she replied. "Don't worry, I'm onboard." She crossed her legs and leaned towards him. "Now, would this have anything to do with the Dollhouse?"

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm very interested in how Adelle first got involved with the Dollhouse. Does this make sense to people? And did I present Adelle okay? Please take a moment to review, for reviews are wonderful things that light up my life.**


End file.
